


Kidnapping As A Form Of Flattery

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Loki kidnaps Darcy. This turns out to be something they both wanted.





	Kidnapping As A Form Of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas

Darcy's head was throbbing when she opened her eyes to complete darkness. Confusion filled her mind as she tried to look around, turning her head but finding only more darkness.

"Your mortal's waking up," A sultry female voice said.

Darcy didn't think she recognized that voice, but a familiar one spoke up right afterwards.

"Finally!" The blackness was abruptly lifted and closed his eyes as they were assaulted by the harsh sunlight. It took a few long moments for his eyes to adjust to the light. Standing before him with a bright grin was one of the last people she expected, Thor's brother, Loki. He was holding a blindfold in his hand and Darcy realized why she'd awakened to darkness.

Darcy tried to get to her feet, but found that most of her body was bound up in rope. Loki's smile widened. Darcy glared at him

"Oooh! I think the mortal's upset with you, Loki." It was the same sultry voice from earlier, though now Darcy could put a face to it. The woman was tall and blonde, probably Asgardian if she had to guess. There was an intimidating ax wielding man standing at her back, but he kept entirely silent.

"Yes, that does seem to be the case, Amora," Loki answered. He looked exceeding proud of himself and like he was having far too much fun with this. Darcy almost didn't want to question why she was here or why she'd been kidnapped just because Loki looked like he was having too much fun, but she knew her curiosity would get the best of her if she didn't.

"Why am I here, Loki?" she asked with a sigh.

"No need to worry, my lady. You're here mostly as bait," Loki told her.

"How flattering," she mumbled.

Amora breezed past her, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "I have a date with Thor," she said. "I required one of his mortal friends to serve as an invitation."

"So it could have been anyone," Darcy concluded. "So why me?"

"I chose you, Lady Darcy," Loki told her. "I thought you would be more amusing company than the others."

"I'm flattered," she said sarcastically.

"I do hope so," Loki said, leaning down to her level and lifting her chin with his hand. "I would love to your beautiful face flushed and bright." He winked.

She felt a traitorous blush spread across his cheeks in response and hastily looked away from him. "Don't think I'm that easy to impress," she told him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied with a grin.

"So what do you want to do with?" Darcy asked. This wasn't the first time she'd been kidnapped by a villain. It wasn't even the first time that she'd been kidnapped by Loki, and they'd gotten along fairly well those few times, but she knew better than to put anything past him. Loki was as likely to stage a pillow fight as he was an explosion. She refused to admit that she kinda liked that about him.

"I'm going to keep you, of course!" Loki told her. "I stole you fair and square, after all."

"I'm not an object, Loki," she scowled.

"Of course not. You're much better."

"How long do you think it will take for Thor to notice that one of his precious mortals has been taken?" Amora asked.

"Perhaps not long," Loki answered. "But he is not likely to come alone and it will take longer for him to gather his mortal play things."

Amora made an impatient sound and began to stomp off. "Skurge, go check the perimeter. I want to know the moment Thor shows up."

"Yes, Mistress."

Once it was just the two of them, Loki sat down in front of her, sighing as he leaned back on his hands. "Working with others is always such a bother," he said.

"Yeah," Darcy agreed. "Maybe if you weren't dealing with divas and villains all the time."

Loki laughed. "And where would the fun be in that?"

"Thor seems to have plenty fun," she told him.

"Perhaps, but I believe I would rather live a life where I can steal mortals and make them fall in love with me." Loki tapped a teasing finger on her lips.

Darcy scoffed "You think I'm in love with you?"

"Not yet," he answered. "But you will be. Now then." Loki made a hand gesture and a plate of fruit suddenly appeared in his hands. "You must be hungry. Indulge me, if you would?" he asked, holding a piece of fruit to her lips.

Darcy considered him for a long moment. "Only because I'm a little tied up right now," she answered. "And this better not be poisoned."

"Perish the thought, my lady," Loki told her. "I have only your best interest at heart."

"I somehow doubt that," she said. She still opened her mouth to accept the fruit.

* * *

 

"Lady Darcy, wake up."

Darcy felt a soft touch on her cheek as she opened her eyes slowly. She didn't remember falling asleep and, as her vision cleared, she noticed that she didn't recognize where she was either. The question tumbled out before she had time to think of it. "Where am I?"

Loki smiled at her, softer than his usual sharp grin, as he answered, "We are in my quarters. I thought it best to place you somewhere more comfortable when you fell asleep."

The softness beneath her let her know that she was on a bed without having to look around and her restricted movement let her know that she was still tied up. It was quiet, intimate, and she found herself blushing when she realized how close he was to her, how softly he was touching her and gazing at her. Darcy looked away, letting her eyes roam over the rest of the room. It was dark outside and Loki's hadn't turned any lights on, adding to the intimate atmosphere.

"It's dark out now, so we'll be safe," he told her.

"Safe from what?" she asked.

"Your friends won't attack before morning's light," he said. "So this night could be the only one we get together." Loki crawled over her, his face close to her own. Darcy's breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat sped up. She could feel the heat spreading across his face and her eyes widen as he got closer. "You don't have to say yes," he told her.

He paused long enough for her to speak if she wanted. Maybe she should have. This was Loki after all. Jane would have a fit if she found out. Darcy had never been one to do things just because others wanted her to, though, and she hadn't been blind to tension between her and Loki. In the end, Darcy didn't wait for him to kiss her, she surged up to meet his lips, making a leased sound when Loki melted into her. The kiss was long and languid as he swiped his tongue across her lips and she opened to let him in. Their tongues danced around each other for long enough that she became breathless.

He slid his tongue over her lips before fully pressing her own to his. She hummed with pleasure as she locked her lips with his, slipping her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Her body was pressed close to his and her hands came up to slid her finger into his hair.

Darcy wished that she wasn't so rigidly bound. She wanted to touch him, but her hands were firmly tied behind her back, leaving her little wiggle room. Loki's body was pressed close to her and she used what little leverage she had to push herself closer. He poured all his passion into kissing her back. He swirled his tongue around hers and playfully nipped at her lips. Darcy responded by humming pleasure, pressing her body even closer to his.

Loki let his hands travel down her body. He pulled at her shirt, lifting it up to expose her bra and then using magic to banish it from her breast.

"Hey, I better get that back," she told him.

Loki smirked at her, letting his finger drag down her chest before lightly flicking hr nipple. "Perhaps if you remember to ask for it once I am done," he told her. Darcy let out a tiny squeak, before glaring at him. Loki ignored the look in favor of leaving a trail of licks and kisses down her neck and chest.

Loki pulled away to gaze at her a moment, making a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat.

"What?"

"Were you aware, my lady, that you are the most beautiful woman in all the nine realms?" He lifted his head to meet her eyes as he asked.

Darcy flushed at the compliment, a gasp leaving her lips as he lightly tugged on her nipples. "How can you say that with a straight face?" she asked him.

"Easily, when it is true," he told her. "I have travel the nine realms, so I would know."

Darcy hated the fact that she was flattered by something so obvious. "Dude, you don't have to lie to my face. You already have me tied up in your bed."

Loki stopped touching her to meet her gaze again, his expression serious. "I may be a liar, but I've no need to lie when you are already so willing. I only saying what is true, my lady."

"Darcy," she said, avoiding his gaze. "No more of this lady stuff."

"As you wish, Darcy." He leaned down to press another kiss to her lips.

He laid a trail of kisses along her stomach, then dipped his tongue into her navel. She let out a soft, breathy sound of pleasure. Loki smiled as he kissed his way back up to her face and dragged his tongue across her lips until they parted. He bit her lip playfully and Darcy surged forward, capturing his mouth.

Darcy kissed him roughly, teeth and tongue battling with his. Loki moaned at the treatment and his hands tangled in her hair again, keeping her close. He tossed his legs over hers, straddling her as she sucked on his bottom lip. He pressed himself against her and she whined needily.

He pulled away from her lips and moved back down her body. He left kisses and bites on her neck, swirled his tongue around her nipples and lightly nipping at her breast before sliding down to her pants. Loki looked up at her, waiting for her to nod her consent before banishing the last of her clothing. He kept his eyes on her as he spread her legs, letting his finger tips dance lightly along her dripping folds.

Darcy let out a shuttering breath.

"Excited, my Darcy?" Loki questioned with a smile. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked her wetness off of them. "I admit, I have been desiring this for quite some time."

"Loki," she moaned as his fingers dipped back into her. Her hips were rocking forward, chasing the pleasure of his fingers and Loki watched her avidly.

"I could watch you like you for eternity," he told her.

"You'd better not," she panted.

Loki chuckled. "I suppose it would be wrong to tease you for too long."

"Damn straight," she agreed breathlessly.

Loki leaned down and swirled his tongue inside her. Darcy threw her head back and whined. Her eyes fell closed and her mouth fell open in pleasure. Loki lapped at her clit, dragging his tongue up and down, driving her wild as he kept changing pressure just as she got close.

His hands stroked her hips before questing higher. Loki's hands trailed up her sides, raking his nails back down her sides, making her keen her pleasure.

Darcy let out a choked moan. She rocked her hips forward, desperately chasing the pleasure that was slowly building up inside her. She wished her hands were free so that she could grab hold on him, doing the next best thing by wrapping her legs around his head. Loki took that as a que to work twice as hard and he began to lick her faster and faster.

Darcy screamed as her orgasm hit and Loki licked her through it. Her legs clenched around his head, her body shaking as she squirmed in pleasure.

Once she stopped shaking and her body calmed down, Loki pulled her legs away and sat up. Her lustful gaze rested heavily on him as she tried to catch her breath. "It's hard to hold back when you look at me that way, Darcy."

"Good," she said. "Don't hold back."

Loki moved back up her body, leaning in to kiss her. He lingered on her lips a long moment, soft and sweet compared to the frenzy they were in earlier. He pulled back with a smile and whispered, "I won't."

He positioned himself between her legs, loosing his clothes along the way in a flash of green. He pushed into her slowly and they moaned in tandem, Loki closing his eyes briefly as he filled her up. He paused for a moment, licking his lips before slowly pulling back out and sliding in once more. "By the gods, Darcy," he moaned softly.

He increased his pace gradually. Moving in and out slowly to start, before pumping himself in and out at a frenzied pace. She tried to thrust her hips up to meet him, but there wasn't much she could do without being able to use her arms as leverage. She was at the mercy of his pace. He had his hand on his hips pulling her close and as he angled his hips to hit her sweet spot. He was more beautiful than Darcy stand as she watched him, his eyes closed in concentration and head was thrown back in passion. She wished she could hold him, touch him, and couldn't help but to try even more desperately to meet his thrust.

Loki opened his eyes at her renewed effort. He had a lust glazed daze as he smiled at her. He adapted his pace to meet her own and they moaned in tandem. "Oh, Loki."

One hand reached up her body to play with breast, pinching her nipples and squeezing her breast. She felt herself become wetter immediately.

"L-Loki," she breathed out.

"Yes," He said in turn. "Come on, my Darcy. Come for me."

Darcy couldn't hold back any longer. She cried out as she hit her climax and Loki was right on her heels.

They stared into each other's eyes as they both struggled to catch their breath. After a few minutes, he leaned down to press a soft kiss onto her lips. "That was worth a kidnapping, wasn't it?" he asked.

Darcy laughed. "Loki, please, next time just ask me."

"Would you have really said yes if you were asked out by a villain?" he asked her.

"If it was you, yes." she admitted.

"Oh." Loki looked at her in surprise a small blush coloring his cheeks. "Well, perhaps next time I will."

Darcy laughed at him again.

Loki leaned down to kiss her again. "Now, let's get you cleaned for when your rescue comes in the morning."

 


End file.
